Target
by xAddictxForxDramaticsx
Summary: Chapter 3 up! When Torrie and her friends go on vacation, they get a bad feeling about where they are staying, especially when they discover the town's dark history. Torrie Wilson, JBL and more. R&R!
1. Dead On Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 1**

Mrs Ouellet sobbed uncontrollably as she clutched onto her locket. Inside was a picture of her beautiful and only daughter, Maryse. How could this have happened to her? She'd always seen stories like this on television and in newspapers, but it wasn't supposed to happen to people that she knew, especially her own daughter. Mrs Ouellet looked up at the camera, which she could barely see through her tears, and tried her hardest to finish what she had started saying.

"Please, I beg you, do not harm my daughter." She pleaded. "Maryse has such a bright future and is loved by so many people. She wouldn't run away, she's too happy with her life. I know some monster out there has my daughter. Please, just return her to her family. I just want to hold her and tell her how much I love her. How can you keep a mother from telling her child that she loves her? Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt her, bring my Maryse back to me."

Then, unable to hold it in any longer, she broke down in front of everyone. A reporter for the local news team, who was standing no more than four metres away, slowly turned and looked into the camera sadly.

"The third appeal of Mrs Ouellet, mother of Maryse Ouellet who vanished two weeks ago now. Police continue their search with the help of many local volunteers, but so far the search has produced no clues of what might have happened to the missing teenager. Authorities involved in this case remain baffled as the desperate search for Maryse Ouellet continues. This is John Bradshaw Layfield reporting for WCC news, asking you to spare a thought for the Ouellet's as they pray for their daughter's safe return."

_20 years later…_

"This is it." Melina told her four friends as they pulled up outside the Grange hotel.

"It doesn't look as good as I thought it would." Mickie said, a little disheartened.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Melina shrugged as she stepped out of the car. "It'll probably be better inside, come on."

Melina, Mickie, Candice, Torrie and Maria all stepped out of the car and collected their luggage from the trunk. As they did so, Candice looked around, wondering whether Melina had made a mistake.

"This place seems pretty dead." She said as she stared out onto the beach opposite the hotel.

"It's only Friday remember." Melina replied. "People are still in work and school and stuff."

"I guess." Candice followed Melina as she made her way to the hotel, with her other three girlfriends not far behind. As they stepped through the front door, they briefly studied the lobby with their eyes. It didn't seem too bad. Everything seemed clean and well kept, and it wasn't too badly decorated either. Still, it was hardly the Four Seasons.

"Can I help you?" Asked a woman sitting behind the reception desk.

"Yeah, hi, uhm…" Melina walked up to the desk. "I have a reservation."

"Name?" The woman, whose name badge said 'Stephanie', turned to the computer, which was gently humming beside her.

"Perez." Melina answered. Stephanie clicked the mouse a few times.

"Melina Perez, party of five, staying one week?"

"Yeah."

Stephanie stood up and turned to the cabinet where the keys were hung. She reached out to grab a key, to find that it wasn't there. She turned back to Melina and sat back down.

"It appears that room service are still putting the finishing touches to your room, you know, clean sheets and stuff, if you want you can sit in our restaurant and leave your bags here while you're waiting. I'll keep an eye on them as I'm not doing much else."

"Um, sure, ok." Melina smiled, but felt a bit weird.

"I'll send someone for you when your room's ready." Stephanie flashed a smile that Melina knew all receptionists had to fake.

"I don't like this place much." Maria said quietly as they made their way over to the café.

"Me neither." Candice agreed.

"It's just because we only just got here and you don't know it yet." Melina shrugged.

"Know what?" Maria asked absent-mindedly.

"Here." Melina answered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh."

The fivesome entered the café and sat at the nearest table that would fit them all. The place was quite basic; metal tables with metal chairs that had a red padded seat and bars on the backrest. Each place had a red napkin that was wrapped around a knife, fork and spoon. On the far side of the room was the till. Behind the till stood two waitresses, one dark and slim with long blonde-streaked hair, the other shorter and more filled out, with dark curly hair. They watched Melina and her friends walk in and sit down. Other than them and the two waitresses, the only other person in the café was a middle-aged man, who was sat in a corner, staring out of the window.

"I'm with Candice and Maria," Mickie said, "I don't like this place either."

"We haven't even been here five minutes yet!" Melina replied.

"She's right." Torrie chimed in. "Never judge a book by its cover."

"Can I take your order?"

All five heads turned to see the taller waitress stood at the end of their table, pencil and notebook in hand.

"We're just waiting, thanks." Melina told her.

"Ok, no worries." The waitress tucked her notebook and pencil into a pocket on her blouse. "If you need me I'll be over by the till."

She turned to walk away, but Maria had already spotted the girl's name that had been stitched onto her blouse. 'Kristal'.

"You have a really pretty name." She said.

"Why thank you." Kristal smiled, and Maria guessed that she didn't receive compliments a lot.

"I know this may be an odd question," Mickie rested her head on one hand and leaned into the table so that she could see Kristal better, "but do you get much business here?"

"We get enough to stay open." Kristal admitted.

"So not a lot then?" Mickie was even more disheartened than she was when she first arrived.

"Well, it's about the same as we've always had since the hotel first opened forty years ago."

"That's a lie!" The middle-aged man shouted from the corner where he was sat. "This hotel's not nearly as popular as it used to be!"

"What have I told you about interrupting my conversations?" Kristal said, putting her hands on her hips and clearly annoyed.

"Are you not going to tell them why this place isn't as popular as it used to be?" The man asked, lowering his voice.

"And what have I told you about scaring the customers?" Kristal crossed her arms, even more annoyed.

"I'm not scaring them, I'm warning them!"

"Who-"

Before Mickie could finish her question, Stephanie had entered the café.

"Your room is ready for you now."

"Thanks." Melina said, as she stood up hastily along with everyone else.

"Mr Layfield, I hope you're not causing trouble?" Stephanie said, glaring at the man, who was slowly sitting down.

"Not at all." He replied moodily.

"Good." Stephanie led Melina, Maria, Torrie, Candice and Mickie back into the lobby, where a bellboy was standing next to their luggage.

"If you would like to take your bags, Shane will show you to your room."

The girls grabbed their bags and followed Shane into an elevator. As the doors closed, he tried to make conversation.

"I see you met JBL."

"JBL?" Candice asked.

"The man in the café." Shane replied. "He used to be a reporter for the local news station. Now he just sits in our café and rants about random things."

"Right." Mickie said throwing a glare at Melina, who threw one back.

"He's not crazy or anything." Shane added quickly, seeing the look that could kill on Mickie's face. "He's just very opinionated."

"Why does he sit in the café?" Maria asked curiously.

Shane shrugged. "Must enjoy the scenery I guess."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Shane led the way down the corridor before stopping at their room.

"This is your room." He told them as he unlocked the door and let them in. "Five beds, an en suite bathroom and a balcony."

"Thanks." Melina handed Shane a tip.

"Thank you madam." He smiled gratefully before starting to back out of the room. "If you need anything just call room service." He closed the door as he left, and the girls listened to his footsteps get quieter and quieter until Melina strolled over to the window and out to the sea.

"It's a really good view from here isn't it?" She asked rhetorically, seemingly not having a care in the world.

"That's the only good thing about this place." Mickie said, placing her hands on her hips and scowling. "What the hell possessed you to bring us here?"

"It's not all that bad." Melina retorted, moving over to her suitcase and lifting it onto her bed.

"She's right." Maria said, lying on her bed. "We've only been here for about five or ten minutes."

"Have you never heard the phrase 'Start as you mean to go on'?" Mickie asked. "So far we're off to a pretty bad start."

"Then things can only get better, right?" Candice replied. Mickie chose to ignore her.

"Mel, what made you choose this place?"

"Well," Melina began, "I wanted to go somewhere different for spring break, so I asked my mom where she went and she said here."

"You asked your mom?" Mickie shrieked in disbelief. "Mel, she was our age twenty-five years ago!"

"Yeah. So?"

"So the place that might have been cool then might not be so cool now! And I think that may be the case!"

"Oh lighten up!" Melina answered. "I have my doubts too, but we're here now, and I don't know about you, but I'm going to try and make the best of it!"

"Can you guys stop arguing?" Torrie interrupted before Mickie could say anything else. "Mick, I know we haven't had the best of introductions to this place, but I think Mel's right, we're here now, and we might as well try and have a good time." She watched as Mickie turned away sulkily and paced to the window, gazing out at the sea. Deep down, Torrie agreed with Mickie, but she wasn't going to admit that. She didn't know what it was, but there was something not quite right about this hotel.


	2. Strange Imagery

**A/N: **Thanks to **Miss.Cena** for the review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 2**

Torrie never usually had any trouble sleeping, but she just couldn't seem to doze off on the first night of her vacation. She was tired but there was something keeping her awake and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She hated being the last one to go to sleep when she was with her friends, she didn't like silence much.

She looked over at Maria, who always claimed to be the last one to fall asleep, in the bed on the left side of the window. In the bed on the other side of the window was Melina, who could keep a conversation going with anybody, even if she didn't like them. In the bed opposite Melina was Mickie, who was always the voice of reason within the group, and in the bed next to her was Candice, who always attracted male attention wherever they went. Torrie couldn't ask for a better group of friends, although she sometimes wished that Mickie and Melina would get on better than they did.

Torrie looked away from Candice after something caught her eye. It seemed as though a strip of light coming from the window had appeared on the floor. Torrie turned her head towards the window to see that the curtains, which she had been convinced were shut, were now open. She closed her eyes for several seconds and opened them again. The curtains were still apart and the strip of light still lay across the floor. Torrie got out of bed and made her way over to the curtains. They'd probably been open all along, but because she was tired she had imagined them to be shut. She was about to pull them together when she saw someone on the street below. It was a girl who looked around the same age as her, leaning against the railing that separated the beach from the road and looking out to the water. Her long blonde hair blew slightly in the wind, and Torrie could help but wonder why she would wear such a short skirt when she was in the street on her own in the dead of night. Who knew what kind of creeps that would attract?

"What you looking at?"

Torrie jumped slightly and turned to see Maria staring up at her. "It's nothing really." She replied. "There's this g-"

She stopped her words dead as she looked back out to where the girl was standing. She was still leaning on the railings, but she had turned around, and her piercings blue eyes were staring up at Torrie. Torrie had taken one look at the girl's sombre looking face and felt a chill go straight down her spine. Something wasn't right, she felt as if this girl knew her, but Torrie had never seen her before in her life.

"Are you ok?" Maria sat up, concerned for her best friend. Torrie dragged her eyes away from the girl to look at Maria.

"Yeah, it's just-" She had again looked back outside, but this time the girl was gone. It was impossible, Torrie had only looked away for a split second. Maria stood up and glanced over Torrie's shoulder. Torrie looked to Maria, then back to the street, where the girl was still nowhere to be seen. "There was someone stood right there a second ago, I swear!"

"Where?"

"Right there." Torrie pointed to the spot where the girl had been previously. "She was staring out to the ocean and then she was staring at me and then-"

"Are you sure you didn't imagine her?" Maria asked skeptically. "I mean, it is two o'clock in the morning, and I'm guessing you haven't slept yet."

"Yeah." Torrie agreed, calming down. "Yeah, you're probably right." She drew the curtains and went back to bed.

"How come you were at the window anyway?" Maria asked as she lay back down.

"The curtains were open." Torrie replied, pulling the covers over herself.

"They were?" Maria looked confused."I could have sworn I closed them before."

* * *

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Mickie asked after Torrie had told her what she thought she had seen early that morning.

"She couldn't have been, I woke up too." Maria answered.

"Maybe you were just seeing things." Candice shrugged.

"That's what I think too." Maria said. The four of them, plus Melina, were all in the hotel café eating breakfast.

"I dunno, it seemed pretty real."

"Maybe she was there," Melina suggested, "and then she left while you were talking to 'Ria."

"But I only looked away for a split second. I think I imagined it." Torrie said, not fully convincing herself. Mickie opened her mouth to say something when they were interrupted by the man known as JBL.

"What did the girl look like?"

Torrie was taken quite aback by the question. "Well, uhm, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, slim-"

"Did she have black streaks in her hair?" JBL interrupted again.

"Well..." Torrie thought about it. "Yeah, actually, she did."

"Two o'clock this morning?"

"Yeah, but-"

"How did you know that?" Mickie asked Torrie's question for her. JBL moved from where he was sitting into the empty seat next to Candice. He leaned forward and glanced up at Krystal, who was busy with another hotel resident, before returning his attention to Torrie and her friends.

"Have you ever heard the name Ashley Massaro?" He asked quietly, as though he didn't want to be overheard. The girls looked at each other, confused.

"No." Mickie answered for all of them. "Should we have?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't know." JBL admitted. "But that name is famous around these parts."

"Why?" Candice asked curiously.

"Ashley Massaro was rebellious." JBL started. "Quite notorious or it. She'd seem quite tame these days, but back then everything she did was new and shocking-"

"I hate to interrupt," said Maria, "but when was 'back then'?"

"Twenty-one years ago." JBL answered without skipping a beat. "Anyway, she had two lips piercings, matching star tattoos on both her arms and didn't exactly hide the fact that she was sleeping around. She wasn't very well liked - she was too weird for most people. One night, she and her mum had a huge argument about the way she was, and Ashley ran out the door. She'd done it before, but she'd always gone back home afterwards, it was just something she did to calm herself down. Thing is, this time, she didn't return. The last sighting of her was at 2 o'clock the next morning - right outside the Grange hotel."

Maria let out a small gasp, but Melina merely rolled her eyes. "Your ghost stories won't work on us."

"There's more to it than that." JBL argued back, but he never got to tell her what else he had to say.

"Did I hear someone say 'ghost stories'?" Kristal had appeared at the table sounding less than impressed.

"I was just telling them about Ashley Massaro." JBL replied innocently.

"Again?" Kristal glared at him. "What have we told you about your horror stories?"

"They're not horror stories, they're fact."

"Do I have to call hotel security?"

"No need." JBL said, hastily standing. "I'm going for a walk." He stormed out of the cafe, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"I really do apologise for him." Kristal said softly to the girls. "I don't know why he says half the stuff the says."

"It's no problem," Melina assured her, "you get your weirdos everywhere."

Kristal smiled gratefully. "If you need me just give me a shout, k?" She walked back to the counter, where more customers were waiting. Mickie glared at Melina.

"What the hell," she said through gritted teeth, "have you gotten us into?"

* * *

Mickie still hadn't calmed down two hours later when they had decided to chill out on the beach.

"I told you the place would liven up though didn't I?" Melina said as she spread sun cream across her arms, trying to reason with Mickie.

"I hate it." Mickie replied simply. "I just hate it."

"You only hate it because of that JBL freak." Melina shrugged. "You don't have a real reason."

"I get bad vibes from it."

"Don't give me that vibes crap."

"Well what do you like about it?"

"Look around! Great beach, the sun is shining, friendly atmosphere, hot guys-"

"Who are checking us out." Candice interrupted.

"Exactly." Melina said matter-of-factly, before completely understanding what Candice had just told them. "What?"

"Over there." Candice nodded in the direction of the two guys in question. "They're totally checking us out."

"It's a shame there's only two of them and five of us." Maria said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"They'll have friends." Candice shrugged.

"They're coming over!" Torrie told them, warning them to be cool.

"Hey." Said the first guy, who had short blonde hair. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah," said the second guy, who had longer, brown hair, "we'd have noticed a group of hotties like you."

"Hotties?" Mickie questioned him, raising an eyebrow as Melina giggled beside her. She still wasn't in a good mood.

"Ignore him, he's no gentleman." The first guy sat down beside Mickie and extended his hand. "Kenny Dykstra."

"Mickie James." She replied, shaking his hand.

"And I'm John Morrison." Said the second guy as he crouched down and took Melina's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Melina Perez," she replied, half giggling as John kissed her hand, "and who said you're no gentleman?"

"Kenny whenever he gets jealous," John smirked at his friend, "which is all the time."

"You wish dude." Kenny replied, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to Mickie. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?"

"I'm Candice Beckman." Candice said before Mickie could get a word in edgeways, eager to steal the attention.

"Right." Mickie said, nodding slowly and knowing Candice's game. "And the blonde one's Torrie Wilson and the other brunette is Maria Kanellis."

"Cool." Kenny replied. "Well me and a couple of our friends are just hanging out underneath the pier if you wanna join us?"

Mickie looked at Melina, who quickly nodded at her, for approval. It was the first thing the pair had agreed on all day. "Yeah, sure."

The seven of them set off for the pier, with John and Kenny walking a little ahead of them to show them the way. Torrie looked out to the ocean, seeing nothing but water meeting sky on the horizon. She could hear her friends talking to Kenny and John, but she couldn't get one thing off her mind.

"What do you guys know about Ashley Massaro?"

"Ashely Massaro?" John repeated looking round at her. Melina threw her a dirty look that said 'why are you bringing that up now?'

"She's some girl who disappeared years ago, before we were even born." Kenny shrugged. "Most parents round here use her name in horror stories to their kids so that they don't wander off and stuff like that."

"Is that it?" Melina nudged Torrie. "I told you it was just a ghost story."

"Oh, is that the punk chick?" John asked Kenny as he realised who they were talking about.

"Yeah." Kenny answered. "Who did you hear that story from anyway?"

"This guy back at the hotel we're staying in." Mickie said. "I don't know if you know him, he's called JBL."

"Oh that guy." Kenny didn't sound too impressed. "He's crazy, he just likes to try and drive people out of town."

"Why?" Asked Maria.

"Who knows?" Kenny suddenly caught sight of the pier ahead and the people who were underneath it. "Yo Punk! Randy! Cody!"

"How on earth did you find these gorgeous ladies?" Asked Randy as they approached.

"Out-of-towners." Kenny replied. "Girls, meet Randy, Punk and Cody. Boys, meet Mickie, Melina, Torrie, Maria and Candice."

Torrie couldn't tell whether it was just because she had stepped out of the sun and into the shade of the pier, but she suddenly felt really cold and she didn't like it.

"I wish the girls around here were as hot as yous are." Randy said as he eyed up Candice, who replied with a flirty smile.

Torrie glanced around nervously. There was something about being underneath the pier that was giving her the creeps. That's when she saw it. A clump of long blonde hair hanging from one of the wooden support beams. That just about freaked her out. Why the hell was there a clump of hair hanging there?

"You ok Torrie?" Maria asked, concerned once again for her best friend. Torrie snapped out of it and looked at Maria.

"Why is there-" Torrie had just about to point out the hair when she found it was no longer there.

"Why is there what?" John asked, confused.

"You know what, never mind." Torrie said quickly, hoping desperately that someone would change the subject.

"She's probably just nervous because JBL's been telling her all sorts." Kenny said, giving Torrie a comforting smile.

"Man, that JBL's a jerk." Punk said aggressively, before turning to Torrie. "Don't listen to him, he's dillusional."

"You got that right." Randy agreed. "Remember that time when..."

But Torrie stopped listening as Randy told his story, because she had looked again, and there was the clump of long blonde hair, flowing slightly in the soft breeze.


	3. There's More Than You Know

**A/N: **Thanks to **ilovehbk**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar** and **Michael H** for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 3**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Maria said, referring to the sunset that she and nine of her companions were witnessing.

"It's probably the best part about living here." Punk replied, having purposely sat himself next to Maria.

"See, this place isn't so bad." Melina said with a know-it-all tone as John draped his arms across her shoulders. She looked at Torrie, who seemed to have completely zoned out, just staring out into the ocean. "You still spooked, Torrie?"

"What?" Torrie snapped out of her trance-like state. "Oh, no, um, I was just watching the sunset." She glanced around the beach, a cold shiver entering her spine as the pier came into sight.

"You cold?" Cody piped up.

"A little bit," Torrie half-lied. "I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel." She stood up, readying herself to go.

"I'll come with you." Maria said, leaving Punk looking slightly disappointed. Torrie and Maria strolled off, leaving the rest of them behind. "Are you ok?" Maria asked Torrie once they were out of ear shot.

"I guess. I dunno." She ran a hand through her hair nervously. They had to walk past the pier to get to the hotel.

"I wouldn't worry about ghost stories." Maria linked her arm through Torrie's comfortingly. "They're not true."

"I know, I know." They were just metres away from the pier. "It's just that JBL was so convincing and-" she stopped, apparently listening out for something.

"And what?" Maria wanted to know, before Torrie held up her hand to stop Maria from saying anything else. She was sure she could hear the opening lines to 'Amazing Grace'.

"Do you hear that?"

Maria listened, but could here nothing. "What am I listening out for?"

"I can hear a song." Torrie replied. "It's coming from under the pier."

"So someone's singing." Maria shrugged.

"But 'Ria, I just looked under the pier before we left, there was nobody there."

"Maybe they just got there after you looked."

Torrie was thinking of an answer when the singing stopped mid-line.

"I'll go check." Maria started towards the pier, but Torrie grabbed her arm.

"Can we just go back to the hotel? Please?"

Maria glanced over her shoulder at the pier, wanting to go and see who was supposedly singing, but reluctantly agreed to go back to the hotel.

* * *

"I'm just not enjoying it so far." Torrie admitted as she sipped her hot chocolate. She was back in the café of the hotel, and she had calmed down slightly.

"You've just had a bad start." Maria said, as she held a mug of tea in her hands. "I'm sure the rest of it will be really fun."

"I hope so." Torrie replied, unconvinced. She heard the door to the café open, and in walked JBL, who noticed them straight away. After all, there was no one else apart from Kristal in the café for him to notice.

"Where'd your friends go?" He asked them politely as he made his way over to his usual table, in the corner of the room next to the window.

"They're on the beach." Maria replied. Torrie was glad she was only with Maria - any of the others would have come back with a suspicious reply such as 'why do you care?'

"You girls haven't been near the pier have you?" JBL was now sat down and taking his jacket off.

"Yeah." Maria looked intrigued. "Why?"

"I'd better not say anything, Kristal might tell me off." He threw a dirty look at the waitress, who threw one straight back.

"Tell us." Torrie urged him. That song that she had heard earlier...

"Well," JBL began, "you remember I told you about Ashley Massaro, right?"

"Yeah." Torrie replied quickly, eager to hear what else he had to say.

"Well, she wasn't the only girl who went missing that year. It was only a few months later that Jillian Hall disappeared."

"I can't believe you're feeding them this crap!" Kristal interrupted.

"Let me finish." JBL demanded. "They asked to hear this." He turned his attention back to Maria and Torrie. "Anyway, Jillian was the complete opposite of Ashley, she was a good girl, and an aspiring singer. One of her favourite things to do was to sit under the pier at sunset and sing-"

"Amazing Grace." Torrie finished the sentence for him. She realised that it was probably not the best idea, as her interruption gained her strange looks from JBL and Kristal.

"How did you know that?" JBL asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he squinted at Torrie suspiciously.

"Lucky guess?" She responded lamely.

"Carry on with the story." Maria urged him, wanting to take the attention away from Torrie. She could help but worry about her.

"Like I said, Jillian was a good girl. She always let her mother know where she was going to be and what she was doing. One night she went out to watch the sunset from under the pier, and she just vanished."

"People do a lot of vanishing in your stories, don't they John?" Kristal glanced at JBL sideways. "Can't you come up with anything original?"

"I can't help it if all these girls vanished. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all linked somehow."

"You mean there's more?" Torrie asked. She automatically wished she hadn't, as she no longer wanted to know.

"Hey, Torrie, why don't we go back to our room?" Before Torrie could answer, Maria had grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her out of the café. Behind them, they could hear Kristal arguing with JBL.

"You're scaring customer away! Again!"

"They need to know the truth!"

* * *

"Oh my God!" Mickie cried in disbelief as she flopped onto her bed. Maria had just finished telling her, Melina and Candice what had happened in the café.

"It's funny how he tells a story about the pier the same day we actually went there." Melina spat venomously. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's stalking us and that's how he knew."

"He like the creepy guy who would do that sort of thing..." Candice added.

"But the song, I heard it before he told me about the girl." Torrie said, defending both herself and JBL.

"Maybe you just imagined it." Candice shrugged.

"Or if he was stalking us," started Maria, "he could have heard you telling me."

"But I didn't mention the name of the song."

"Yeah you did." Maria nodded in the air-headed way that she did. "You told me to listen so I did and I asked what we were listening out for and you said 'Amazing Grace'." Torrie thought for a moment. Did she say that to Maria?

"Either way, I think we should stay away from JBL," Mickie interrupted, "and talk about Melina and John."

"What about Melina and John?" Maria turned to Melina, her interest rising.

"I can't help it if he thinks I'm hot." Melina replied not-so-modestly.

Once again Torrie zoned out of the conversation. Out on the street below she could see the girl from the night before standing there alone in the dark, staring up at Torrie. She wore the same sombre look, and Torrie felt the same cold chill flow down her spine.


End file.
